


Stay Alive Reprise

by Whattfisausername



Series: (Mostly Angst) Lams One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Family Angst, Family Loss, Family Tragedy, Gay Character, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Song Lyrics, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise), Songfic, john deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattfisausername/pseuds/Whattfisausername
Summary: It's the "Stay Alive Reprise" but Lams and Modern AU. Originally posted here (https://www.wattpad.com/story/231885861-mostly-angst-lams-one-shots) on Wattpad, but has since been edited.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: (Mostly Angst) Lams One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931032
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Stay Alive Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death, mentions of shooting/gun violence.
> 
> A/n: If you're reading this I assume you've listen to Hamilton, but if you haven't or it's been awhile, listen to Stay Alive Reprise before you read this.

Alex burst into the hospital emergency room’s lobby, with his eyes red and teary, his voice shaky, and his hair dishevelled. He ran up to the doctor, who had been waiting for him.

“Where’s my John,” he asked, panicked.

“Mr. Hamilton, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago. He had already lost about 2lrs of blood.” The doctor explained calmly.

“Is he alive?”

“Yes, but you have to understand they shot him multiple times in the stomach, with that amount of internal bleeding-“

“Can I see him, please?”

“I’m doing everything I can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived.”

The doctor took him into a room where John was laying in bed, the quick and monotonous beeping of his heart rate monitor being the only sound to accompany his fast breaths. They had already placed two chairs at his bedside, awaiting the arrivals of Alex and Philip.

“John,” he said, rushing to his husband’s side. He grabbed his hands as if he would slip away otherwise.

“Alex. We were walking to the bus stop when he jumped out from the side,” he said, trying to explain what happened.

“I know, I know, sh, I know, I know, shh, I know, It’s gonna be alright.”

“He pulled out his gun and aimed at us, so I pushed the two aside. I took the bullets, I took all five.”

“I know. Save your strength and stay alive!”

The door burst open, and a panicked Philip ran in, yelling “No!”

“Philip-“ Alex said, before being interrupted.

“Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this? Who did this, Pa,” Philip screamed.

“I don’t know,” Alex replied.

“Son, I’m sorry to leave you and your Pa like this.”

“Oh, Dad.”

“We played piano.”

“You taught me piano.”

“I would but my hands on yours.”

“I always sang a different cord.”

“You would always change the chord.”

“Shh. I know, I know.”

“You would always change the chord.”

“I know, I know.” Philip started to sing, just like he and his Dad used to so long ago.

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”

“-Six sept huit neuf.”

“Good.”

“Un deux trois...” John started the line again, passing out partway through

“-quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”

The steady beat of the heart monitor turned to a painful, drawn-out note. Philip paused in horror and screamed in grief. Alex reached over to hug his son, but Philip pushed him away, holding his Dad and sobbing loudly. Alex cried quietly beside him, running his hand through John’s hair, as he had done so often.

Eventually, the hospital staff gently escorted the two surviving Hamilton’s out of the room. They walked through the halls of the hospital, Philip clinging to his Pa’s side as if he’d lose him too if he didn’t. The normally talkative Alex was dead silent. The two walked out of the hospital onto the streets of New York, preparing to deal with the unimaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: It's short but I like how this turned out. A small dose of angst, as a treat.  
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
